1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting device (OLED), and in particular relates to a structure for enhancing luminance intensity of an OLED.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLED) have become popular due to advantages such as high brightness, light weight, thin structure, low power consumption, no backlight requirement, wide viewing angle, simple fabrication process, and fast response time.
However, to increase application of OLEDs, efficiently increasing luminance intensity of OLEDs is required. Thus, different combinations of the OLED layered structure and different compositions of the host material and the dopant in the light-emitting layer between the anode and/or the cathode of the OLEDs have been disclosed. Nevertheless, the results of the disclosed inventions only slightly, and not very efficiently, increase luminance intensity of OLEDs. Additionally, OLED properties such as operating lifespan, is often sacrificed for the slight increase in luminance intensity.
Accordingly, a method for enhancing luminance intensity of an OLED without drastically adjusting the present OLED structure is called for.